The present invention relates generally to log streams, and more particularly to determining a device type based on the log stream.
In computing, a logfile is a file that records either events that occur in an operating system or other software runs or messages between different users of a communication software. Logging is the act of keeping a log. In the simplest case, messages are written to a single logfile by a computing device.
Event logs record events taking place in the execution of a system in order to provide an audit trail that can be used to understand the activity of the system and to diagnose problems. Event logs are essential to understand the activities of complex systems, particularly in the case of applications with little user interaction, such as a server application.
Most database systems maintain some kind of transaction log, which are not mainly intended as an audit trail for later analysis and are not intended to be human-readable. The transaction logs record changes to stored data to allow the database to recover from crashes or other data errors and maintain the stored data in a consistent state. Thus, database systems usually have both general event logs and transaction logs.
It is known to perform regular expression-based pattern matching in data streams by U.S. Pat. No. 8,589,436 B2 by Srinivasan et al., which teaches techniques for detecting patterns in one or more data streams. A pattern to be detected may be specified using a regular expression. Events received in a data stream are processed during runtime to detect occurrences of the specified pattern in the data stream.